


Invite the Pack

by samyazaz



Series: Mating Games 2013 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Pack Orgies, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows to be careful in the woods, he knows how to avoid poison oak, but whatever he's fallen into during one of Derek's latest pack exercise, he's very sure no one ever warned him about it, and that is epically unfair.</p><p>It started off as a flush as he jogged after the rest of the pack. By the time they'd finished their run, he was hot all over, but figured a run would do that to you. But several hours and one icy shower later, he's still feeling flushed and his breath is short and he's very sure something is very wrong.</p><p>He texts Derek because Scott may be his best friend, but they'll never be able to look each other in the eye again if they have this conversation. <i>Sos need ur help stat.</i> He unlocks the window, then falls into bed feverish and aching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 6 of Mating Games, based off the Bulgarian proverb, "If you call one wolf, you invite the pack."

Stiles knows to be careful in the woods, he knows how to avoid poison oak, but whatever he's fallen into during one of Derek's latest pack exercise, he's very sure no one ever warned him about it, and that is epically unfair.

It started off as a flush as he jogged after the rest of the pack. By the time they'd finished their run, he was hot all over, but figured a run would do that to you. But several hours and one icy shower later, he's still feeling flushed and his breath is short and he's very sure something is very wrong.

He texts Derek because Scott may be his best friend, but they'll never be able to look each other in the eye again if they have this conversation. _Sos need ur help stat._ He unlocks the window, then falls into bed feverish and aching.

Twenty minutes later, the window's untouched but footsteps creak on the stairs. He has a moment to panic, afraid his dad is home early and they will _definitely_ never be able to look each other in the eye if he finds Stiles in this state. But when the door opens, it's Derek, looking grim. And behind him, the whole goddamn pack crowding into Stiles's room.

"Oh my God," Stiles moans. "I asked you for _help_. I asked nice. Did you have to bring witnesses to my humiliation?"

"Hush." Erica prods him upright and then presses in against his side, one hand spreading low across his stomach. Need hits him like a punch to the gut. "He didn't bring us. We came because we wanted to." Her teeth graze the shell of his ear. "We're pack. We're a package deal."

"I can't—" He looks desperately at Derek. "I need—"

"We know." They pile onto the bed, a tangle of limbs, a mass of skin pressed against his. Isaac slides in behind Stiles, chest against his back and strong arms wrapped around his middle. He breathes against Stiles's ear and it's steadying. "We smelled it when we came in. It's a poison, Stiles. The only way to work it out of your system—"

"Yeah." He chokes off a laugh. "I can guess."

"Do you want—"

_"Please."_

Erica's hand slips down to take his cock out of his pants. He's been hard for hours, and the touch of her fingers feels like a brand. He arches, crying out, but the pack steadies him. Even Scott, who looks solemn, but doesn't look like he's going to be forever traumatized by this. He leans his forehead against Stiles's shoulder and murmurs, "Breathe. Just breathe. We've got you. You're going to be fine."

With a dozen hands tracing over his skin and six mouths leaving damp trails across it, Stiles is starting to feel like he might. The fire burning beneath his skin is changing, shifting to a more familiar heat. Erica pulls her skirt up, straddles his hips, and sinks onto him with one hand braced on his chest, pressing him back against Isaac.

Isaac's breath is a caress and Erica rides him, gentle and sure. Scott mouths at Stiles's shoulder and strokes his arm while Boyd sucks bruises on his chest. And Jackson — God, even fucking _Jackson_ is here, and he glares when Stiles chokes and tries to push him back. "Don't be an idiot, Stilinski," he snaps, and then sucks at Stiles's nipple as though to prove his value.

Stiles turns his head, seeking Derek, seeking something to anchor him before he flies apart beneath the pack's collective attention. And Derek's there, right there, leaning in and sliding his hand over Stiles's jaw, and before Stiles even has to ask Derek's kissing him, mouth open and slick and filthy. And it's perfect. Stiles grabs onto fistfuls of Derek's hair and moans into his mouth as he comes, body shaking, twitching beneath the pack's touch. They lay him down and crowd in close around him, on top of him. Erica climbs off of his spent cock and kisses him with her red, curving lips. "Sometimes even Batman needs to be saved," she says, and curls against his side.

He is going to be in so much trouble if his dad comes home to this. But as the poison slips out of his system and sleep comes to take its place, he wraps his arms around as many of them as he's able and murmurs, "Stay."

"We're not going anywhere," they whisper back, and he falls asleep content.


End file.
